


Gordian Knot

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: G, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sees Harry for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordian Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

“Looky looky who’s showing his ugly face?” Pansy shrieked, glaring at the man with the spectacles.  “Isn’t the Hog’s Head beneath the _mighty Saviour_?"  
  
“That’s enough, Pans,” Draco said sharply.   
  
“But...”  
  
“Go!” Draco hissed. Pansy glared at him, but left accepting her defeat.   
  
“Well?” Draco asked, turning towards Harry.   
  
“We’re getting a divorce,” Harry said, cheeks flushed with apprehension. “I have made up my mind and...”  
  
“I’ve heard this before...” Draco began, but Harry’s lips silenced him.   
  
“I love Ginny,” Harry said, while slowly pulling back. “But I love you more.”  
  
And Draco kissed him again, ignoring the flabbergasted patrons.


End file.
